Release me
by SherryMinamino
Summary: Ada Wong la eterna espía, por fin había Decidido Estar a su lado, no volvería a escapar del hombre que tanto la amaba... Uniendo sus vidas... Mas tarde Leon seria enviado a un importante mision , encontrandose con nuevos enemigos, una terrible amenaza, el reencuentro de una vieja amiga y una cruel verdad, Dandose cuenta que habia cometido un grave error al convertirla en su esposa


Capitulo 1 Ada Wong

**Este fic se situará después de DAMNATION, como también pasara hacer un poco de lo que sucedera en RE6, obviamente no sera igual a este, pero tomare algunos personajes y cosas de la trama **

**También contendrá escenas explícitamente escritas como por ejemplo violencia, y relaciones (Sexuales) entre los personajes.**

**Resident Evil pertenece a CAPCOM, lo único mio es esta historia**

* * *

Capitulo 1 Ada Wong

Agosto 2011

El sol salia lentamente, traspasando aquellas cortinas verdosas, hasta alumbrar por completo la pequeña habitación, la luz chocaba contra el rostro de aquel hombre rubio, el cual dormía tranquilamente.

Pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos, acostumbrándose poco a poco al molesto brillo del radiante sol

Al mirar hacia el otro extremo de la cama, sintió un dolor en su pecho, el lugar dónde Ada había dormido estaba vació...

Tan solo habian pasado unas cuantas horas desde que terminaron de hacer el amor, ella juro que no se iría, que esta vez se quedaría a su lado, pero solamente había sido una mentira.

Y el, era un idiota al creer que decía la verdad...

. . .

El sudor de sus cuerpos desnudos producido por el trabajo de dos amantes entregandose sin pudor, se combinaba con el aroma de la pasion, haciéndolos consumirse una y otra vez sin parar

- no quiero huir mas - dijo ella

- entonces quedate conmigo - respondió, besandola con locura

Tocando cada rincon de su cuerpo y siendo saboreada por esos ardientes labios.

Ada miro fijamente a Leon el cual estaba entretenido en su fino cuerpo.

- si... voy a quedarme - decía con la voz entrecortada por el placer que su amante le daba

El hombre la miro sorprendido, nunca imagino escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, en ninguna noche anterior había logrado que se quedara...

- Ada -

- no digas nada, solo confía en mi -

Diciendo esto último, ambos se entregaron a un con mas deseo y pasión

. . .

Y ahora estaba nuevamente Solo, con el corazón destrozado.

Aun seguia sin entender porque le hacia esto, el no era mas que un juguete para ella.

No queria seguir ni un minuto mas en aquella habitacion, asi que tomo su ropa para comenzar a vestise...

- donde esta esa maldita camisa - decía buscando por toda la habitación

- la tengo yo - dijo una voz detras de el

el rubio miro por unos segundos a la hermosa asiatica que llebava puesta su camisa color negra

Rapidamemte se dirigio hacia ella, para después hundirla en su pecho, con un fuerte abrazo

- creí que te habías hido - decía sin soltarla

- prometí que no lo haría... - respondió tiernamente

- cuando desperte y no te vi a mi lado y tu ropa no estaba, pensé que...

Ada puso su dedo índice en los labios de el, para callarlo sutilmente

- solo me levante por un vaso de agua, y acaso no recuerdas que me la quitaste antes de llegar a la habitación?

- ... Lo había olvidado - dijo depositando un tierno beso en sus labios

.

.

Habia pasado al rededor de medio año desde aquella noche

Para después convertirse en marido y mujer, en una boda secreta, donde solo ellos dos eran los unicos testigos de ese amor

Ada habia dejado de ser aquella espia, Ya no trabajaría mas para nadie, ahora se dedicaría a cuidar lo que siempre perdia, ya no se alejaria mas de Leon

El cual a un trabajaba para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos

El rubio agente, habia buscado las pruebas que mostraria que Ada había ayudado a terminar con el mandato presidencial de Svetlana Velikova aquella mujer que tenia en su poder las plagas.

El reunió todas la pruebas necesarias demostrando que Ada era inocente, presentandoselas a Adam Bemford, el presidente de los Estados Unidos

siendo este informado del matrimonio Kennedy, para finalmente quitar de todo cargo a la espia

.

.

En la actualidad... febrero 2013

Una hermosa mujer se encontraba mirando a través del gran cristal... hacia la oscura y fría noche

De pronto sintió unos cálidos brazos que se en envolvían a su cintura

- hola guapo - dijo Ada abrasandose mas a el

- no puedes dormir? - preguntaba mientras besaba los desnudos hombros de ella

- lo hiba a hacer pero, ahora que despertarse... - decía con voz seductora - tal vez podriamos...

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido proveniente del celular de Leon

- no contestes - decia ella besandolo

- tengo que hacerlo -

Ada se separo molesta de el, así que rápidamente el rubio contesto dirigiéndose al otro lado de la habitación

- de acuerdo, Hunnigan voy saliendo para haya - decia Leon al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a vestise

- a donde vas? - pregunto Ada observando el reloj que marcaba las 5:45 a.m

- él presidente quiere verme..

- que? Pero acabas de regresar de una misión, acaso no tiene a mas agentes? - decía en un tono molesto

- sabes que el presidente no me llamaria si no fuera una emergencia.

- emergencia? Acaso no entiende que tienes a hora una vida

- Ada por favor ya habíamos hablado de esto!

La ex espía solo rodó los ojos, dandele la espalda

- yo deje todo por ti! Y tu?, la mayor parte de este matrimonio me la paso esperando a que el gran agente Kennedy regrese... Estoy arta de esperar.

- Ada basta! yo nunca te pedí que abandonarás toooda tu vida... - al decir esto pudo notar como ella lo miraba con tristeza en sus ojos...

-perdoname Ada no quise..

- no digas nada... solo vete, si no llegaras tarde

- Ada

-ya hablaremos después ahora vete...

No quería dejarla así, pero no podía faltar al llamado del presidente, en cuanto estuviera de regreso le pediria perdon

El rubio saco de la cochera su camioneta color vino

Mientras este se marchaba Ada lo miraba desde la ventana de la habitación donde ambos dormían.

La hermosa asiática saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar un número

- ahora dime cual es la misión que tienes para mi - decía a la vez que una sonrisa se le marcaba en los labios...

Leon no podía dejar de pensar en todos los momentos junto a Ada pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y simplemente no sabia que rayos era, el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos era Hunnigan y rápidamente conecto el auricular.

- voy en camino

- Leon el presidente acaba de llegar parece que no trae buenas noticias.

- ya lo suponia, hablarme alas 5:45 de la mañana, no creo que sea para darme una sorpresa, yegare en 30 minutos.

Finalizo cortando la llamada y acelerando para llegar lo mas rápido posible.

Ada wong miraba la foto de su esposo, formando una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa muy extraña

- sera una misión difícil...- dijo para después marcharse del lugar

Leon por fin había llegado, Hunnigan lo esperaba en la puerta principal, para dirigirse inmediatamente hacia el presidente.

- lamento involucrarte un vez más Leon, pero quiero que veas esto - decia Adam sacando de su portafolio un folder.

Era información acerca de una nueva amenaza biologica, en la cual mostraba procesos de mutacion en algunas partes del cuerpo como brazos, piernas y torso

Leon quedo atónito al ver la ultima foto, era una mujer en varias faces de mutación quedando finalmente irreconocible con varios bultos en todo el cuerpo

- la agente Sherry Birkin envío esta información desde China

- Sherry Birkin - dijo Leon sin entender aun

- Así es, hace poco se unio, bajo el mando del gobernador Simons, ahora mismo se encuentra en China con otro agente tratando de reunir mas pruebas

- Tambien parese que la BSAA, esta enterada sobre esta información -dijo Hunnigan

- asi es, por eso necesitamos que encontres lo antes posibles esas pruebas, y arrestes a todo aquel implicado, - dijo Adam

- entendido - finalizo el rubio

- partirás en dos horas Leon

El agente salio por un momento de la oficina de Bemford, para después marcar el número de su esposa, no sabia que tan bien tomaría esto, partiría hoy mismo a China, sin saber cuando regresaria en lo que paresia ser una misión peligrosa.

- esta bien, has los que tengas que hacer guapo - dijo finalmente Ada, para después terminar con la llamada.

Leon lanzo un gran suspiro, dirijiendose nuevamente hacia Adam... Sintiendo aquella extraña sensacion, que no dejaba de persegurlo

Ada Wong subía a un comvertible color negro, saliendo a toda prisa, para llegar los antes posible a su destino.

Leon siempre supo que Ada nunca dejaria de ser aquella mujer misteriosa, pero ahora que estaba a su lado se sentia completo, ella era la pieza faltante de su rompecabezas, la mujer que amo durante tantos años, la mujer que queria en su vida... por fin podría se feliz

sin saber que estaba equivocado

Había cometido un grave error.


End file.
